1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exercise weight support device which may be utilized to alternatively support both dumbbells and barbells.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various exercise weight supporting devices have been utilized by individuals seeking to engage in muscular exercises by lifting barbells and dumbbells. Exemplary devices of this type are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,205,838; 4,368,884; 4,411,425; and 4,477,074. Nevertheless, despite the availablity of such prior art devices, injuries such as back strains, shoulder strains and other similar types of upper body injuries result from lifting weights, particularly during an initial lift. To minimize the likelihood of such injuries the individual performing the exercises may seek the aid of a "spotter" to guide him in the return of the weights to their supports.